


Sans (and AU Sans) x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff oneshots, Gen, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sans - Freeform, Swapfell, Underfell, Undertale aus, dream sans - Freeform, ink sans - Freeform, plushtale, reader x character - Freeform, sans x reader, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. taking requests

Am I going to regret opening requests? Who knows? I don't. Anyway, I will be adding my own AU Sanses as well!

Unfortunately, I do have a few rules when it comes to requests. These are requests that I will not accept:

1) No lemons, fluff only

2) x reader only, no oc x canon no canon x canon

3) no yandere requests, I've written too many and I've gotten tired of writing them

4) no abused!reader or suicidal!reader requests as I'm a little uncomfortable with writing that and I don't want to make anyone else uncomfortable with it either.

5) please request here!!

6) the only ship kid I will accept is Paperjam as he's the only ship kid that I know (even if I don't like the ship he's from..) so unfortunately I will not accept any other ship children

That should be about it! If I have anything else to add, I'll come back and add it later


	2. Underswap!Sans x childish!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw an otp prompt on tumblr, thought it was cute and thought it fit with this.
> 
> also I'm going to keep Sans' speech in low caps since my laptop doesn't let me do caps lock so just deal with it

"That's not how it goes!"

"Then how does it go, human?!"

"Like this!" You moved another row of the Rubik's cube, in an attempt to solve it. You've done it before but it had been so long since you've solved it the first time. You had found the Rubik's cube while you were cleaning up your room the other day and you figured it would be something fun for you and Sans to do. 

"What are we trying to do, anyway?" Sans asked you. It seems he doesn't exactly understand the concept.

"We're trying to get one color on each side. Like orange on one side, blue on another." You explained, taking the cube from his gloved hands. 

"I've done this before but it's been so long." You added as you continued to move the colored sides around in an attempt to get them onto one side.

"The closest we've gotten so far is one color on the top." You then showed him the top of the cube, which all the tiles (is that what they're called??) on the top were green.

"Well it's progress at least!" You nodded in agreement. "Maybe we should take a break and come back? It looks like you're getting aggravated and about to throw the cube." Sans suggested, standing up from the couch. You only sighed and stood up as well, setting the Rubik's cube onto the nearby coffee table.

"Alright, let's take a break." You said, stretching your arms above your head. The two of you then walked off into the kitchen.

"shoot. There's nothing good in here to eat or make.." You mumbled, looking in both the fridge and the cabinets, seeing nothing that sparked your interest.

"Guess it's time for a grocery run." 

"Alright, let's go then! Papyrus we'll be back!" Sans called out, and once hearing a faint "okay" from upstairs, he took your hand and the two of you walked out, closing the door behind you.

~timeskip~

"Papyrus, we're back!" You called out, carrying bags of groceries into the kitchen. You heard a pair of footsteps from the other room so you could only assume that Papyrus was actually walking down the stairs for once.

"*Welcome back you two. Get anything good?" Papyrus asked, walking into the kitchen. You nodded and listed off a few things you picked up before putting them away into their proper places. Once you finished putting everything away, you and Sans walked back into the living room, only to find that your Rubik's cube is now solved. You picked it up and looked at it.

"Papyrus! Did you solve our Rubik's Cube?" 

"*maybe i did, maybe i didn't." You heard Papyrus from the kitchen.

"dang it, Paps! Well now what are we gonna do?"

"*hey y/n, you gonna make these cookies or what?"

"Oh, yeah! I...almost forgot about that." You then dragged Sans into the kitchen. "you're going to help me."

"Okay!"

The two of you spent the rest of the day making both cookies and a mess which you were going to have to clean up later. Even if the Rubik's cube was a bust, you still got to spend time with your favorite skelebro, Sans.


	3. Plushtale!Sans x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, I'm writing for my plush AU. expect more of it

You had just returned from school. You had taken two tests in one day, still had homework to finish, and to top it all off, your friend disappeared to who knows where. To say you were tired was an understatement. You were exhausted, and you were just ready to take a nap, but you had to get more of your homework done before you could do that. 

You walked into your room and shut the door, set your bag down beside your bed and flopped down onto your bed. You groaned and sat up, grabbing a few pieces of paper from your notebook, along with your pencil, and opened up your laptop before working on your math homework (bleh, math.)

"If I could, I would stab this damn screen with my pencil!" You said as you rubbed your temples.

"*geez, never thought I would hear you get violent" You heard a voice say from beside you. It was your best friend, and plush, Sans. You almost forgot that you had set him on your bed when you left for school this morning. Seems he had just woken up from a nap.

"ugh, you don't even know the half of it. I had to take two tests today, one for math and another for anatomy (or science class of choice if you've not taken it/taking another class!) and I still have to finish up my math homework before Monday."

"*Y/n, you work too much. Why don't you just set everything aside and just relax for a bit? If ya want, I could maybe help you with your homework..?"

"I really should get this finished though.."

"*it'll only be for a little bit. Come on, y/n."

"and this is why I have procrastination issues."

"*i know, but ya know ya love me."

"Yeah, yeah." You shut your laptop and set it aside, along with your notebook and pencil, which decided to be a jerk and fell on the floor. Oh well, you can just pick it up later. You stretched your arms out before lying down beside the plush skeleton, staring up at the ceiling

"*now isn't this better?"

"...yeah, it is."

"*good. and if you excuse me, i'm going back to sleep. you're free to join me if you wish." He then proceeded to close his eyes before falling asleep soon after.

"How does he do it? Literally almost as soon as he shuts his eyes. I love you, but you can be a pain sometimes."

"*i knew ya loved me, Y/n." You jolted at the sound of his voice.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"*well i kinda was, but i was still able to hear you, if that makes any sense."

"...not exactly but sure." All you got in response was a chuckle.

"*nah, it's fine, kid. You're not the first person to tell me I sound just a tad crazy. Also, i feel the same way y/n." 

"Wha-"

"*i love you too. now take a nap, you look exhausted." You playfully rolled your eyes before shutting them. After what seemed like forever of lying in silence, you had fallen asleep, your homework and school day forgotten.


	4. Ink!Sans x short!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda short, no pun intended.

You couldn't stand being short. You couldn't reach anything on the higher shelves, so you would always have to ask someone, which would mostly just be your boyfriend, Ink, considering he stayed over at your house a lot. The two of you had met when he had appeared right by your house while injured. You had helped patch him up and the two of you became friends afterwards. Fast forward a couple years later, he had asked you out and you, of course, said yes. So now here we are. You were in the kitchen, as you were kinda hungry and you wanted a snack 

"Being short sucks." You mumbled as you were standing on a step stool, trying to reach a container of cookies (or other snack of choice). 

"Being short isn't that bad, Y/n." Ink told you as he walked into the kitchen. He picked you up and held you up so you could reach the container you had been struggling to reach.

"That's easy for you to say." You said as he placed you back down on the ground once you had the container in hand. 

"But your shortness makes you cute!" You gave him an 'oh really' look.

"Well it's not fun. I can't reach anything on high shelves and I always have to ask you or someone else to help, and every time we go out, everyone assumes I'm somehow related to you even though we're not very alike." You crossed your arms.

"yeah, I guess so. But even so, it's easier for me to pick you up and hug you!" As if to prove his point, he picked you up and hugged you. You rolled your eyes and hugged him back.

"Oh, haha..~ very funny, Ink." Ink then wiggled his fingers across your side, making you yelp in surprise and giggle.

"Ink no!!"

"Ink yes!~" You then tried to squirm your way out of his grasp as the artistic skeleton kept tickling you. 

"I-I can't breathe!"

"Then admit that your shortness is cute and I'll let you go!"

"O-Okay, okay! I give!~ my shortness is cute!" Ink stopped and put you down. You were now trying to catch your breath, while your face was a dark red. Ink leaned down and kissed your forehead, before walking out the kitchen, he said,

"I love you, Y/n."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."


	5. Nightmare!Sans x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea from a show my mom was watching.

As of late, you've been having the same nightmare, over and over... and the worse part, is that it was real. You kept reliving the moment that your ex-boyfriend/girlfriend tried to murder you while your back was turned. Because of this awful nightmare, you haven't exactly slept well for the past few nights. So you had stayed up for a few days, just dreading the thought of sleep, but you were starting to get to a point where you could not stay up any longer. 

"Alright, alright, I'll sleep, just leave me alone." You mumbled to yourself as you lie down in bed. As soon as you pulled up the covers and closed your eyes, you were asleep within just a few minutes (ha, I wish)

You groaned as you realized that, of course, the dream was back. However, as your dream self had turned away from your ex, there was a scream, and it wasn't you.

"Wha-?" You looked over at your ex to see them on the ground. You weren't sure if he/she was dead or unconscious. 

"They're not dead." You heard a familiar voice say from behind you. You look back to see a familiar face.

"...Nightmare. Haven't seen you in ages. Where the hell have ya been, and why show up now?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"It's a long story, and by the time I came close to finishin' up, you would be waking up. And why show up now of all times? Well, that... if I didn't fix this I know my stupid brother would."

"...no, that can't be it... You just wanted to save me instead of your brother!" 

"Like hell-!"

"Ha, I freaking knew it!"

"I can change this to something worse you know."

"You wouldn't dare. NIGHTMARE NO."

"Alright, fine. Also, we may want to get out of here. Let's change things a bit." You followed Nightmare out of the house to a dark gray, almost black room. 

"Let's just stay here until ya wake up."

"Sure, anything is better than that. Besides, we can sit around and chat." You pulled up a chair from out of thin air and sat down in it. What? You didn't want to sit on the uncomfortable ground. 

"...so why exactly did you save me from that nightmare?" 

"Because... even though I haven't seen ya in some time, I do.... keep an eye on ya. Besides, that asshat didn't deserve ya." You laughed a bit at that.

"I guess not. I don't know what went wrong... he/she was so kind to me at first... He/she treated me so nicely..." you looked down at the ground.

"Well, he/she won't be able to bother you again.. and if they get out and do that again, I will be there to protect you."

"Wh-"

"I'm trying to say is that I love you, okay! I don't want to see you hurt by jerks like him/her.... tch, why do I even bother..." Nightmare turned away from you, but stopped when you grabbed his hand.

"Nightmare... The reason I asked why show up now is because... I was upset when you left. I was actually going to tell you how I felt, but Dream had already told me you had taken off and now that you're back... I love you too." You hugged the goopy mess of a skeleton, who froze a bit at first, but hesitantly hugged you back. 

"...it looks like you're waking up. I'll come back when you sleep again and I'll try to visit ya in the waking world too." and the last thing you felt before you had woken up, was a kiss to the forehead.

You sat up, your eyes now open and a small smile on your face as you remembered what happened in the nightmare become dream.

"Thank you, Nightmare..."


	6. Trainerfell!Sans x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, I'm adding my own AU, Trainerfell! I'll have a oneshot for Trainerswap!Sans (my other AU) soon.  
> Again, Red is my persona, and Shiro is my oc!

It was finally time for the tournament you had been waiting for all year. The gym leaders, elite four, champion, and even the king himself was going to make an appearance! You had been training your team for this event ever since it was announced. You were hoping to get far in the tournament, and maybe even have a chance against the champion themselves! 

You had finally made it the stadium where the tournament was being held, your partner Pokemon, Inteleon, by your side. 

"*hey, there ya are, Y/n." You looked over to see your best friend and elite four member, Sans, walk over to you, his Houndoom by his side. You smiled faintly and hugged him as he approached. It had been a while since you last seen him, considering he was one of the elite four members. The two of you had met when you were first starting out as a trainer. He helped you out a bit and had even saved you once!

"Hey Sans! Your brother isn't with you?"

"*oh he is here, just not with me. He's with Shiro."

"Oh, him? I remember him, the one who doesn't like to be touched!"

"*Yep, that's him. Him and my bro are... a thing now." If you had a drink right now, you would've done a spit take right then and there.

"Excuse me?! Since when?!"

"Since about a month ago." You heard another familiar voice say. You looked over to see Papyrus walking over to the two of you along with Shiro.

"you two are adorable. but enough of that. Are you guys ready for this tournament?" You asked.

"*sure am."

"DEFINITELY." You smiled and nodded.

"I am too! I've been training up my team since they announced this!"

"*i noticed. your partner ain't a little Sobble anymore." 

"I know! I can't believe it either!" You were interrupted by a sudden announcement:

"Anyone that is not signed up for the tournament and wishes to do so, you have 5 minutes before registration closes."

"I'm going to assume you guys are already signed up?"

"*'course. ain't got much of a choice, sweetheart."

"I already did when I got here." Shiro told you.

"Yeah, so did I!"

"I think we should go ahead and get inside. I think they're going to start calling out names for the first round shortly." Shiro spoke up, looking over to the stadium door.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." You nodded and the four of you walked inside.

~timeskip cause I'm lazy~

You had won most of your matches so far, until you had lost against Sans, but it was a pretty close match. Last time, you had lost fairly quickly, but this time you actually had a fair chance against him. 

Right now you, Papyrus and Shiro were watching Sans' battle against the champion, Red. The battle was a close one, and of course you were rooting for your best friend!

"He's actually been training for this battle against them." You heard Papyrus say from beside you.

"He has?" You asked, looking over at the taller male.

"Yes, he has. Don't tell him I told you this, but he wanted to actually try to win this match against the champion to take their title and to impress you." You were shocked by his words. Sans wanted to impress you??? You shook your head in disbelief, looking back to the battlefield. Both Sans and Red were down to their last Pokemon; Sans' Houndoom and Red's Raichu.

"Come on, Sans! I know you can win this!" You called out among the cheering crowd. It seemed as though he had heard you, since you swore you saw him look over at you with a faint smile before turning to look back at the battlefield, a serious look on his face as the battle continued.

~timeskip again cause I am tired~

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner is our current League champion, Red!" The announcer called as soon as Houndoom hit the ground, changing back from his mega form. Sans sighed a bit and returned his Houndoom as Red returned their Raichu. The two met up in the middle and shook hands. Exchanging a few words before the two left. You stood up and ran off to find Sans. It didn't take very long to find him, since he had just gone to the center portion of the stadium. You ran over to Sans and hugged him, who tensed up at first, but relaxed when he saw that it was just you.

"*...thanks, Y/n, for cheerin' me on back there."

"It's no problem, Sans! That was an amazing battle, by the way!" 

"*ya think so?"

"Of course! You and Houndoom did really well!"

"*...thanks."

"Hey, Sans?"

"*hmm?"

"I just want to say that I was really... impressed by your battling skills today!" you saw his face turn a light red when you said "impressed"

"So it was true! You were trying to impress me!" You laughed at the end. Sans' face was about the color of a strawberry at this point.

"*s-so what if I was?"

"well you did a good job." 

"*hey, Y/n?"

"yes?"

"*...i love you. have for a while now. 's why i was, uh, tryin' to impress ya.." 

"I love you too, Sans." 

"*you do..?"

"Of course I do."

"*oh thank the stars..." He had leaned in to kiss you, but was interrupted by the nurse calling for him to pick up his Pokemon, which were now healed. He huffed in annoyance and just gave you a quick peck on the lips before going to pick up his Pokemon. You only just watched him leave, a bright red blush on your face. 

This was only the start to an interesting relationship.


	7. Dream x reader

You sighed in relief as you finally pulled up to your house. You had a long day at work, and you were just ready to lie on the couch and cuddle with your boyfriend of three years, Dream, and not deal with any more people for the rest of the evening. You turned off your vehicle, removed the key and stepped out/down onto the driveway before making your way up to the door. You opened the door, knowing that Dream had it already unlocked for you, and stepped inside before you shut the door behind you.

"Dream, I'm home!" You called out to your boyfriend, setting your stuff on the nearby table like you usually did.

"Welcome back, Y/n! How was work, love?" You heard him call back from the kitchen. You smiled faintly as you kicked off your shoes.

"It was long and stressful. I'm just glad to be home and with you." You walked into the kitchen and hugged Dream from behind, making him move his skull to the side to look at you. You leaned down (since you're most likely taller than this little bean boy) and kissed his cheekbone before letting him go from the hug.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and wash this day's stress away."

"Alright. I'll be in the living room, waiting for you, sweetie." Dream kissed your cheek and made his way back into the living room. You smiled faintly and went to your bedroom and picked out a comfortable, yet baggy, (color) t-shirt and shorts, along with your undergarments, and made your way to the bathroom, to wash away today's stress and troubles.

~timeskip brought to you a cute bitty Dream!~

You walked out of the bathroom once you finished drying off and changed into your pajamas, tossed your work clothes into the laundry basket, before walking back to the living room, where Dream was waiting for you like he said he was. You smiled and walked over to the slightly shorter male and sat down beside him on the couch. Dream looked over as you sat down and smiled at you.

"Feel better now?"

"Much. Thanks, sweetheart." You lie your head on top of his skull as he wrapped an arm around your waist. 

"Could you please hand me the remote, love?" You asked. Dream nodded and handed you the remote. 

"Thank you!" You smiled faintly and changed the channel to (fav. show), which the two of you watched for a few hours before getting tired. You yawned a bit, which Dream had noticed and glanced back at you.

"Tired, Y/n?"

"Yeah, a little bit." 

"Let's get some sleep. Besides, you're off tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Oh, shoot, you're right! Hell yeah, I can definitely sleep in tomorrow!" Dream chuckled softly at your sudden outburst before he stood up and stretched. You stood up and stretched, yawning again as you did so. Dream went and made sure all the doors were locked before he went back over to you. The two of you then made your way to your bedroom, and turned on your box fan (if you don't have one or don't do this, then you can ignore that part!) before you both lie down in bed, Dream wrapping his arms around you and holding you close to him. You kissed his cheek and closed your eyes. You then tell each other how your day went, even if you thought it was boring, your boyfriend loved to hear any stories of work that you may have for him, and he would tell you any stories of his own that he had found funny or interesting.

Dream was in the middle of telling you something that Ink and Blue had done earlier, when he heard your slow breathing. You had fallen asleep. Dream didn't mind it of course, as that was partially the reason why he had wanted the two of you to talk about your day as you wind down for sleep. To help you get tired. Dream smiled faintly and kissed your forehead, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Y/n."


End file.
